


Frailty

by Serenity_Cross



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Coma, Headcanon, Hospitals, M/M, Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog), Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Other, Post-Sonic Forces, Robot/Mobian Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Cross/pseuds/Serenity_Cross
Summary: Mobians were still flesh and blood.





	Frailty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except these concepts.

When Metal was being repurposed, the restraining bolt the Doctor put in only partially worked. He knew that Sonic would one day become his enemy again. The Badnik had to wait even longer once he found out about Sonic’s state of health in the Queen Alicia Memorial Hospital and the Doctor had gone missing.

Metal was a bit relieved that his creator was now a wanted man. It meant that he wouldn’t be bound to him for a longer period of time. He was dug out and the restraining bolt removed. For the time being, Metal was under watch by G.U.N. in an attempt to reform him. True, he was intelligent, but whatever hatred the Badnik had for his organic counterpart was put aside for the time being.

Organic…

Mobians, as powerful as they can be under the right circumstances, was still very much flesh and blood. As such, they too had limitations that could be fatal if broken. Hence why he was heading to the hospital room containing the Blue Blur himself. Whether it was from his reprogramming or budding feelings for him, Metal realized he needed to see him.

He knew the cat that aided him during the War to Take Back Mobius often visited the comatose Sonic. Today, she was not present due to aiding in rebuilding efforts. So, he slid the door open gently to find him. No one else was present, it was visiting hours, so now was the best time to say what he had to say.

Sonic was tethered to machines supporting his life on the white hospital bed. A feeding tube in his mouth, wires connected to a heart monitor, and a needle supplying fluid in one of his wrists...clearly this was not what Metal wanted to see. The painful reminder that even Mobians had limits. Even Sonic himself had them, for if he broke his usual speed, it taxed his body considerably.

Metal approached the still body of the one he was losing his hatred toward. He scanned him and found that the machines were correct: he was not doing so well.

_ “Sonic. I know you can hear me. You know who I am,” _ Metal began, his voice calm despite being artificial.  _ “Gaining a new purpose has not been easy. I wished I could find it with you there.” _

No response.

_ “You are strong, yet you overexerted yourself to reclaim the world from my creator. Since my repurposing began, I have begun to see you in a different light. And today I have realized that we are more alike than I had believed. We both have limitations but we also have a desire to be the best. It may be due to reprogramming, but...I can conclude that we will both get through our trials.” _

He began to move away.

_ “I predict we will encounter each other again. Until then, continue the fight against your death.” _

A reflex from Sonic’s uncovered right hand was his response. Metal came to the prediction that his message got through somehow before taking his leave. Once the door was closed, he assumed his disguise and made his way across the hallways.

This was not before taking one last look at the door.


End file.
